


[podfic] Kintsugi (Кинцуги)

by pakadoge



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge
Summary: Аннотация:Дерек большой и сильный, и оборотень. Он прекрасно знает, что должен, а что не должен делать настоящий мужчина. Стайлз бы с этим поспорил. История про милых мальчиков, цветы, симпатичное бельишко и блестки. И Стайлз чхать хотел на всю эту концепцию ядовитой маскулинности.Предупреждения: Чтец картавит и любительствует
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 3





	[podfic] Kintsugi (Кинцуги)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kintsugi (Кинцуги)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942820) by [pakadoge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pakadoge/pseuds/pakadoge). 



Предлагаю вашему вниманию чудесную работу Чиби-Пакость. Она записала подфик по Кинцуги!   
Нет слов, чтобы выразить мою благодарность за это чудо! Спасибо!

Послушать (скачать) можно тут:

https://yadi.sk/d/rdAwRPgbwLnn3A  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/16etfLEQ1NF7rlNKr7P7xT0yF5M7y_9YI/view


End file.
